Happy New Year
by BAUGirl05
Summary: Out for a few drinks and a suprise visitor. Yeah sorry about the title and summary. Really couldn't think of anything. So this is a different story. This could be how the team find out about JJ and Will.


**Hey so this is my first fanfic. I just had this idea, but I don't really know where it will go. I am a JJ/Will fan so it's obviously gonna be about them. But anyway I hope you will enjoy ** ** Based between episodes 'Jones' and 'In Heat' .OneShot.**

**Sadly I do not own Criminal Minds :( but hopefully if I win the lottery, it might happen... Oh one can wish**

It's New Year's Eve. The team had just got back from a case a few days earlier. They decided to have drinks at their usual spot for the big celebration.

Morgan was in the middle of the dance floor with a couple of girls he had met on previous nights out before; he had a beer in hand having the time of his life. Hotch was sat in the corner of the booth talking to Rossi who had made it clear he was only staying till the ball dropped. Reid was spouting of random facts about how New Year's Eve came about to them while they pretended to listen while the girls were sat gossiping sipping on their drinks.

Garcia: "So, JJ who's the mystery man?" **Garcia said this with a hint of a smile, knowing she wouldn't get much out of JJ as she liked to keep her personal life personal, but still tried hoping she was drunk enough to tell them.**

JJ: "Garcia..." **JJ sighed** "I told you there is no man in my life" **JJ couldn't help but laugh as she tried to cover up her secret relationship knowing that she was profilers on a daily basis.**

Emily: "C'mon JJ you have been acting weird for a couple of months now. You're coming into work early with a smile on your face, you're out less, and you've been taken more secret phone calls. You tellin' us that has nothin' to do with a man?" **Emily glared at JJ knowing that she would get this out of her eventually. **

**JJ looked away from her friends, she felt bad for not telling them about her new boyfriend, but she didn't feel ready for everyone to know. She wasn't even sure how she really felt about him yet. **

JJ: "That has nothing to do with a man" **JJ lied through her teeth** "You know what I'm kinda thirsty, I'm gonna get a drink" **And with that JJ got up and walked to the bar.**

**Emily and Garcia looked at each other knowing she had a new man on the go, but would tell them when she was ready.**

**JJ ordered another drink, her usual vodka and coke. She stood at the bar waiting on it, when she felt someone come up at wrap their arms around her waist. **"I'm sorry can I help you"** JJ almost growled this. She hated when men grabbed her on a night out, thinking it was okay.**

Will: "whoa, JJ it's just me." **He turned her around to face him.** "Someone's a little feisty aren't they" **Will laughed knowing how she would react to other men grabbing her**.

JJ: "Will, what are you doing here?" **JJ was surprised. She wasn't expecting to see Will, she was meant to visit him in New Orleans at the weekend.**

Will: "Well I couldn't let you have no one to kiss at midnight and be alone on New Year's Eve" **Will smiled at her softly, the same smile that drives her insane. **"I know you were supposed to meet me in New Orleans, but I couldn't wait till see you"

**At this JJ couldn't help but smile, she had plenty of boyfriends and men falling all over her on regular nights out, but this was the first time she really thought he cared for her, It was really the nicest thing anyone has done for her. **

**She looked back at her team noticing that they weren't focused on her, still continuing their own conversations. She looked up at will, placed her hands at the back of his neck, one hand running through his hair, while his remained on her waist. She kissed him softly, she has been dying to see him, she needed to talk to him the case they had just got back from was a rough one. She just needed him.**

**Garcia looked up from where she and Emily had been talking only to find JJ kissing someone she couldn't recognise. **

Garcia: "Oh My God…" **she franticly started to hit Emily who was sitting in front of her.** "And she said she didn't have a man" **Garcia couldn't control the smile on her face.**

**Emily turned around only to recognise who the 'Mystery man' was.** "Garcia that's the hot detective from New Orleans I told you about. The one that was shamelessly flirting with our JJ" **Emily began to laugh as Hotch, Reid and Rossi started to notice one by one. Hotch ignored the fact JJ was kissing a new man, Rossi had a smile on his face, he had always seen JJ as a daughter. Reid blushed and tried to keep his eyes on the ground but looked up every few seconds blushing more than before. Morgan made his way through the crowed back to their table.**

Morgan: "Looks like our JJ's all Grown up" **he smirked as he approached Emily and Garcia. **

Emily: "Did you notice who it was?" **still smiling she couldn't keep her eyes off JJ and the detective**

Derek: "Yeah, LaMontagne. I knew he was putting the moves on her in New Orleans"

Garcia: "Why wouldn't she just tell us?" **Garcia was still happy for her friend but wondered why she felt she couldn't tell them.**

Emily: "She wanted to keep something private I guess"

**They decided that they would not tell her and let her tell them when she was ready. They also thought they could have fun with it at work. Making bets and watching her squirm as they ask her questions about where she goes at weekends.**

**JJ pulled away from Will only when she needed air. She watched him sill hold onto her like if he let go he would loss her, she loved this, it made her feel safe in his arms.**

**JJ looked back at the group, wondering if they noticed her with her boyfriend. They were all sitting the way she left them, in that moment she didn't care. It was just about her and Will. **

JJ: "I'm glad you decided to come here" **she looked deep in his eyes. She knew she found something special, part of this made her nervous but she couldn't have been happier.**

Will: "well I'm glad I did" **he placed a gentle kiss on her lips once again.**

**Everyone started to chant. The New Year was near.** "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

**Will and JJ both looked at each other. Once again JJ went up on her tip toes and kissed Will deeply. He could feel her smile through the kiss. Once they broke apart he leaned down to her and whispered** "Happy New Year" **and it was true he was happy. His life had completely changed for the better since they had met.**

**JJ smiled back at him.** "How about we go back to mine and we can really start the New Year." **She smirked at him knowing what they both wanted**

Will: "Well okay then. I'll go get a taxi" **he winked at her as he walked off.**

**JJ walked over to the rest of the team.** "Happy New Year guys" **she walked around each of her friends hugging them.** "Listen I'm not feeling well. I think I'm just gonna head home, I know its New Year's but I think I just need to sleep." **She smiled lightly at them. She had become a convincing liar, having to as she works with profilers. **

Garcia: "really honey. What's wrong?" **she was trying to contain her smile as she watched JJ come up with her next lie.**

JJ: "I think it's just a stomach bug, like a 24 hour thing. I'll be fine though, I hope yous enjoy the rest of you night. Bye guys" **JJ tried to keep her face straight, but she could only think of Will. She walked towards the exit.**

Morgan: "I know she'll enjoy hers" **Morgan smirked as he watched JJ leave the bar. This got him a smack from both Emily and Garcia**.

JJ walked outside to find Will standing next to a taxi with a smile on his face as he waited for her. She walked up to him and held out her hand for his. As they got into the taxi she told the driver her address. She turned around to Will and placed her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "Oh, Happy New Year to you too" she smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her again.

**Sorry if it's no use, like I said it's my first story. Please leave a Review whether you enjoyed it or not I would like to hear your opinion. Or if you have any writing tips or comments they are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
